The purpose of this study is to evaluate the effect of Troglitazone in combination with a sulfonylurea in Type II diabetic patients who are currently treated with insulin therapy and who previously failed sulfonylurea or metformin therapy. The data from this study will be used to determine whether Troglitazone can eliminate or decrease exogenous insulin as monotherapy or as part of combination therapy with micronized glyburide in these patients.